Ultimate Spiderman
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: The finale of the Amazing Spider-man series, Harry Potter prepares for his wedding day when all heck breaks loose in NYC, and gets an offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D, and be Spider-man again. But will Spidey come back? And this time, it may be the end of Harry Potter as the world knows it. New enemies and It's Total Mayhem, and it's up to Spidey to save the day for one, last time...
1. Prologue

_The Series Finale of The Amazing Spiderman series is here, from the first time the story was made, every moment, fight, cries, mutations, car crashes, deaths, relationships, and webs, my fans have stuck with me throughout the stories..._

_So I am proud to present the __**Ultimate **__finale, and this one is going to be the most craziest, action packed, mind blowing story I have ever wrote. Here is the Prologue of __**Ultimate Spider-man**_

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

* * *

_From the beginning there was mayhem, the birth of the superhero Spider-man had shaken New York City, and with him around, crime went down like crazy, but every now and then there was a spike of super villains._

_First was The Lizard, then a Cross Species break out, a mad man bent on destroying every Cross Species, including Spider-man, and then a massive symbiote invasion._

_Spider-man had upgrades with his suits, that allowed him to be more able to stop crime, but when the final battle with a symbiote the size of the Empire State Building, Spider-man nearly died, and lost his powers in the process._

_The SHIELD Agency made a statue in honor of Spider-man, and crime stopped, because of the superheroes that appeared after the end of New York City's superheroes._

_But unknowingly there was a secret plan that would cause major deaths, mayhem, and maybe even the end of the superheroes as we know it..._

* * *

_**There's the Prologue, please review and thanks.**_


	2. The Operation

_Please review and thanks, here's Chapter One. If anyone has an idea of what I should do for a villain please let me know._

* * *

**_Chapter One. The Operation._**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, MIDTOWN. 0800 HOURS. **

Sitting in his house, twenty year old Harry Potter looked at his leg, and could see his leg just pure weakness.

It had been about two years since the symbiote incident, and Harry's near crippling. Harry thought about how his old best friend Hermione Granger had looked when she had caught him from hitting the hard street.

She had looked terrified. Hermione had not wrote a letter since Harry told her that him and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy were getting married.

He pulled his cane along side of him and walked to the door, and grabbed the mail.

One was from Ron Weasley, his best friend and co owner of Oscorp Inc. The next one was from SHIELD director Nick Fury, stating that there was a way that he could walk without a cane.

_Mr. Potter,_

_since you have suffered since the Symbiote invasion, so talking with Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, he said there is a way for you to walk without a cane, he has a doctor who can fix legs to the point of being able to walk like brand new, now if you have any questions, go ahead and come to the helicarrier tomorrow after you read the letter._

_Nick Fury. _

"Steve Rogers? Whoa, guess I am popular with the superheroes." said Harry. He smiled broadly at the thought of Steve Roger feeling sorry for him.

The third letter was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_This will be my final letter, I have decided to leave the U.S. and headed for the African wilderness._

_The reason why, is because that whenever I come back to NYC I seem to be there when major trouble comes around. I love you Harry, but I can't come to your wedding, I am glad that you found someone that you care about, but I will never be too happy that I never tried to be normal near you._

_So I do love you, I know you probably don't love me back, but I still love you Harry, so goodbye._

_H.G. _

Harry just stared at the letter, and then threw it in the garbage, and headed outside and called Ron.

"Hello?" asked Ron, with the background all muffled.

"Hey Ron, can you take me up to the SHIELD helicarrier? I need to talk to Nick Fury." said Harry, and the phone muffled for a second.

"Sure Harry, I'll be over in a bit." said Ron, and Harry was glad. "I'll talk to you when i get there." said Ron.

"Alright." said Harry, and he slowly sat down at his chair, and his leg nearly gave out. "AH!"

He felt his legs just crack as he yelled, and then Gwen ran in.

"Harry! What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"My leg, I know a way I can have myself back to normal!" said Harry.

"How? Fury said..." said Gwen.

"I know what Fury said Gwen, but he said Steve Rogers knows a way that I can be normal again!" said Harry.

"Steve Rogers, you mean Captain America?!" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, Ron's coming to take me there." said Harry, and silence fell over the house, but then a knock was on the door.

Ron was standing there, in a suit, and Harry, who struggled to get up was helped by Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing home?" asked Ron, looking at Harry.

"She had to come home to check on me!" said Harry.

"Oh, well, you ready to get your leg fixed?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Let's go ahead and leave I'll be back." said Harry.

"Alright Harry." said Gwen.

**SHIELD HELICARRIER, 0900 HOURS. **

Harry and Ron walked into the top of the Helicarrier, and Harry noticed Nick Fury standing looking out of the window.

"Nick Fury?" asked Harry, and Fury looked towards him.

"Ah Potter. Glad to see you wanted to take that operation." said Fury.

"Actually, why are you glad Fury, I mean, what did I do to you that was so helpful?" asked Harry.

"You saved my life, that's what." said Fury. "Back when I was still a regular man, when the Lizard attacked. I was in the school when the Lizard attacked Granger."

"You were the janitor?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, some step right?" asked Fury.

"Boy I'd say." said Harry, and his legs hurt. "Can we get that operation today?"

"Yes, but first I have someone I think you want to meet. The person who was the guy who told me about the operation." said Fury.

"Alright." said Harry, and the three walked to the training center which was near the bottom of the Helicarrier.

Standing there, holding a sandbag, and putting it up was Steve Rogers.

"You have a visitor." said Fury.

Steve looked towards the three, and when Steve saw Harry's cane, he smiled.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." said Steve shaking Harry's hand. "So remind me, how did you get partly crippled?"

"I was on top of the Empire State Building, facing the symbiote invasion, I don't know if you were here then, but the ultra symbiote sucked my powers away, and dropped me to the street, when I was caught, my left leg was ruptured. It's not really healing, but it's not ruptured anyway." said Harry.

"Oh yeah I remember the Symbiote invasion." said Steve, "how'd you become Spider-man?"

"I was at Oscorp, talking to Ron, my friend here, and I went into a room full of genetically altered super spiders, and one of them bit me, giving me my powers." said Harry.

"Well, it seems you have a reputation of bad things happening to you." said Steve.

"Yeah, you could say that." said Harry.

"Well, you seem to still have that muscular body." said Steve.

"Not really, I'm just trying to make people believe I'm still buffer." said Harry pulling padding from his sleeves, and revealed that his arms were scrawny.

"Ouch, you really did lose your buffness in two years." said Steve. "But what if you could have it back?"

"Be Spider-man again, it was all I knew really, but I almost died." said Harry. "But the answer is no. I mean I'll be with SHIELD as long as I have my legs normal again. But here's the thing, you know the Hulk?"

"Yeah?" asked Steve.

"Well I can turn into a human sized lizard." said Harry.

"Huh, that's new." said Steve.

"Not really." said Harry.

"Let's go see the surgeon who will give you your walking back." said Steve, and the two walked into the labs.

**SHIELD HELICARRIER LABS, 0930 HOURS. **

Harry and Steve walked to the one room, and Harry waited for Steve to come back out.

When he came out, a woman not too older than Harry came out with Steve.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I am glad that someone can fix my legs." said Harry.

"We take pride in our work, we never mess up." said the doctor, and Steve patted Harry on the back before leaving.

Harry laid down on a table, and the woman put Harry on medicine, that would put him to sleep.

"Alright, you'll be asleep during the operation. Now, this may pinch just a little." said the doctor injecting Harry with an iv.

Harry blacked out, and had a dream about the day the spider bit him, turning him into Spider-man.

_Flash back._

_**Standing outside of the chamber, Harry looked befounded by the largeness of the room, and he slowly entered. When Harry walked by 3 of the spiders, he had no idea of a spider on the back of his neck.**  
_

_**He counted all the spiders, and went to leave, when suddenly he was bit on the neck, and Harry darted out of Oscorp, and laid down on the subway train.**_

_**When he woke up, he went from the floor to the ceiling of the train, and Harry fell.**_

_**"AH!" said Harry, and a man grabbed Harry, but Harry's hand was stuck to a woman's shirt.**_

_**"Let go of her!" said the man.**_

_**"I can't!" said Harry.**_

_**"I said let go!" said the man, throwing Harry, and with his hand the woman's shirt came off, and Harry saw the woman had no bra on.**_

_**Harry took the shirt off his hand, and handed it to the woman who slapped him hard enough to throw him out of the train, along with his skateboard.**_

**SHIELD HELICARRIER, 1259 HOURS.**

Harry woke up slowly, and looked at his legs, and they looked the same, and he stood up and expected to fall, but instead he stayed up. He did a boo yah motion, and then he saw Steve smiling through the glass. Harry walked out and tripped on the door.

"Really, first thing I do when I get new legs is trip?" asked Harry.

"Guess you can't walk." said Steve.

"Yes I can." said Harry, getting up, and then he stumbled. "Maybe I can."

Suddenly Harry's phone rang, and it was a number he didn't recognize. When he answered, all he heard was breathing.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Harry.

"Who do you think Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry nearly dropped the phone.

"Hermione? What are you doing calling me, I thought you couldn't talk to me ever again."

"I can. It's just, I wanted to know if your legs were fixed." said Hermione.

"Who told you?" asked Harry.

"Ron." said Hermione, and Ron appeared, and Harry growled at Ron, and Ron ran.

"I gotta go!" said Harry, running, and he almost stumbled.

The rust wore off almost immediately, because Harry could jump well, and he slid near Ron. Ron ran to the top of the helicarrier.

Harry ran after Ron, who jumped off onto his glider and flew away.

"RON! Get back here! How am I getting home now?!" asked Harry, and then he reached into his pocket, and found two web shooters.

"Just for old times." said Steve, and Harry put it on, and shot a web to a building, and then launched off.

Swinging, Harry smiled.

"WOO HOO!" said Harry and then he crashed through a window. "Not woo hoo..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. SHIELD

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Two. S.H.I.E.L.D_**

* * *

**DAILY BUGLE EDITOR OFFICE, 1300 HOURS. **

Harry stood in front of Severus Snape's office, and took in his resignation, and put it down.

"What is this?" asked Snape.

"My resignation, I have a new job and it pays better, and with Spider-man gone, why should I be here for, I only got paid for pictures of Spidey anyway." said Harry.

"Get out of my office." said Snape, and Harry walked out, and then headed to the street.

Harry walked across the street, and then started to have a headache, and then his sight turned blurry, and suddenly Draco Malfoy in the Venom suit slammed Harry's head into a car window, and then the sight returned to normal.

Nothing happened, but whatever just happened was messed up.

Walking to his house, Harry entered the house to find Nick Fury already there. Harry gulped.

"So you will be joining S.H.I.E.L.D now?" asked Fury.

"Yeah, when do I start?" asked Harry.

"Right now." said Fury, throwing Harry a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit. Harry put it on, and then Harry was suddenly teleported to the helicarrier.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER TRAINING FACILITY**, **1400 HOURS. **

Harry stood with web shooters attached at the wrist, and the suit had turned red.

"You have to be kidding me." said Harry.

"What, webs are all you know." said Fury.

"But I'm not like I used to be Fury." said Harry.

"Well you'll have to train quickly, Rogers has decided to take you on a mission in a couple days. He doesn't like to be disappointed." said Fury.

"A couple days?!" asked Harry. "The bite gave me my strength, wall crawling, and my muscles within 48 hours!"

"So you want to be Spider-man again?" asked Fury.

"Not Spider-man though, I'll get my powers back Fury, trust me, tell Rogers that I'll be ready by then." said Harry and then ran to the edge of the wall and broke through the glass and swung to Oscorp.

Getting into his regular clothes, Harry went to the chambers where the spiders were. There was somebody taking the spiders. Luckily one of them was near Harry, and it bit him on the hand, and it swelled a little, and Harry stumbled out of the chamber.

"Oh I wish I didn't do that!" said Harry, and he headed to the alley near the helicarrier, and fell asleep.

**NYC DOCKS, 0100 HOURS.**

Laying down in the misty night, a drowsy Harry stumbled his way to the helicarrier, and he waited until he lost his drowsiness, and then it blurred again, and this time a man with a glass bowl for his head punched Harry.

Harry gulped as he realized once again that it was just a hallucination.

He shot a web as the drowsiness disappeared, and then he landed on top.

He walked to the training center, and went to a glass mirror, and took his shirt off, and then could see the muscles were already coming back. He looked towards a sandbag, and he punched it hard enough to knock it off of the holder.

"Yes..." said Harry.

His phone rang, and it was Gwen.

"Harry, where are you? I was getting worried." said Gwen.

"I'm at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent, my legs are back to normal, I quit my job at the Daily Bugle. But my powers are back." said Harry.

"Harry, this time it's going to be the end of you! I just know it!" said Gwen.

"Trust me Gwen, it's all I really know, but I'm not Spider-man, I'm agent Potter." said Harry.

"Alright, get home soon." said Gwen.

"I'll be home in a little bit Gwen. I promise." said Harry, hanging up, and then noticed a larger training room. There was robots galore in there, Harry smiled at the sight, and saw Fury in the watching room.

Running at the first robot that was charging at him, Harry launched over the robot and shot webs at the robot's head, and pulled the head off, and then Harry saw flying robots shooting lasers at him.

Jumping onto the wall, and then shooting a web at the robot's sensor guide, the robots crashed into the wall, and exploded.

Fury smiled seeing Harry back into the swing of things.

"Well done Potter, you managed to defeat all of our robots." said Fury.

"Well the powers do come in handy, and can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Fury.

"Get me a flight ticket to Africa, I need to see an old friend." said Harry.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Africa

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Three. Africa._**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, MIDTOWN, 0500 HOURS. **

Harry stood inside of his house as Gwen woke up, and noticed Harry was packing.

"Where are you heading?" asked Gwen.

"I need to go see my cousin in Africa." said Harry.

"Don't lie." said Gwen.

"Alright, I'm heading to Africa to find Hermione so she can give me the serum to give me organic webbing." said Harry.

"Hermione, you mean the girl who tried to kill you with a knife, then left you in the dust, and now you want to go see her?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm doing this because I can do this, I still have what it takes." said Harry.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or killed." said Gwen, getting up, and hugging Harry. "When will you be back?"

"Probably by tomorrow." said Harry. "I'm getting the Iron Spider suit, and in case there's some trouble, I'm taking the Noir Spider-man suit."

"Why would you need the Noir Spider-man suit?" asked Gwen.

"Because, it blends in with the dark." said Harry, putting it in his briefcase, and then shrunk it down to the point where it couldn't be seen in the X rays. "I'll be back tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." said Gwen, and Harry put the Iron Spider suit on and flew to the airport, and put it in his briefcase, and let it shrink down.

**INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES, FLIGHT 12, 0700 HOURS. **

Harry sat down on the plane and called Ron.

"Hello?" asked Ron.

"Hey Ron, guess where I'm heading?" asked Harry.

"Daily Bugle to get your job back?" asked Ron.

"Heh, no I'm heading to Africa to talk to Hermione. Gwen doesn't want me going, but it's S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"You're with them, really?" asked Ron.

"What? Is being an agent such a bad thing?" asked Harry.

"Uh... yes!" said Ron. "You could get killed!"

"I could've when I was you know who." said Harry, looking at some people listening.

"Well being Spidey was different, you had a chance, but without powers you are not going to stand a chance." said Ron.

"I took a spider and let it bite me, so I'm back." said Harry.

"W... what?!" asked Ron.

"You heard me Ron, and keep the New Goblin suit under wraps, S.H.I.E.L.D. has superheroes under check!" said Harry, "I gotta go, talk to you when I can."

Harry hung up, and waited for the plane to reach Africa.

**AFRICA, GRASS PLAINS, 1200 HOURS. **

Harry got off the plane and headed out to a clearing and got into the Iron Spider suit and flew to a spot where he would believe to see Hermione at.

There was a odd hole in the ground that was big enough for a human, an odd building full of people entering it with mysterious supplies.

He entered the odd hole and got into his Noir suit, putting the Iron Spider suit away, and walked slowly to a clear space, and looked for Hermione.

Lights appeared, and Harry saw Hermione laying down near a candle.

Harry crawled near Hermione and woke her up, and he took the mask off.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I need that shot that gives me Organic Webbing." said Harry, and Hermione pointed at a needle. "Thanks."

"No problem Harry..." said Hermione falling back asleep, and then Harry heard a sound, and put the needle in his vein, and pulled Hermione into the darkness, and put the candle out, and put his mask on.

A huge bulldozer came blazing through, and the menace Doctor Doom came through.

"The Incredible Hulk and the Fantastic Four can't stop me now!" said Doom, and Harry gulped.

"Hermione go!" whispered Harry, and then moved into the factory, and put his S.H.I.E.L.D. communicators on. "Potter to Fury, come back."

"Fury here, what's the problem?" asked Fury.

"I'm in a factory in the African Green Plains, Doctor Doom is in control of the factory, he has some plan, I need the Fantastic Four over here, along with Hulk." said Harry.

"Alright, I'll let them know, in the meanwhile, try to figure out the situation." said Fury, and the communication ended, and Harry gulped as he put his mask on.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Captive

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Four. Captive._**

* * *

**MYSTERIOUS FACTORY, AFRICA, 1300 HOURS. **

Harry crawled into the shadows, and looked around for a door, and crawled quickly to an open air duct, and came to a warehouse type room.

He launched into the room and fell into a huge amount of water.

Harry climbed up the wall and got onto the floor, and walked to a computer. He looked up the Doom files and went to the newest file added.

Footage was on it showing two heroes being held against their will, Johnny Storm and Iceman.

Harry looked at where they were held at, and Harry could tell that they were on the basement floor.

Harry ran to the air duct, and launched in, and crawled to the staircase, and he saw that there was a door two stories down.

At the moment, Harry saw Doom walking his way holding a knocked out Hermione.

"Hermione..." said Harry, and then he jumped down to the staircase, and Doom threw Hermione towards the basement.

Suddenly Harry was thrown, and his mask was thrown off. Harry now maskless, fell to the floor, and got into his Iron Spider suit, and shot a unibeam at the guy who threw him.

Flying, Harry was caught, and the suit was ripped off, and Harry's face was shown, the Noir suit was just not right without the mask.

Being hung up to electric wires by his wrists, Harry blacked out, and only saw Johnny look at him...

**BASEMENT FLOOR, 2100 HOURS. **

Harry woke up, and his sight was blurry, and his head was pounding, and suddenly Harry saw Wolverine with symbiote on him.

Harry yelled in anger, and then a foot kicked him, and Harry could see Johnny looking at him.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why are you yelling?" asked Johnny.

"Trying to break free!" said Harry.

"No luck what so ever dude, I can't even Flame on." said Johnny.

"I have my ways Torch." said Harry, and pointing his wrists at the ceiling, Harry shot two large webs, and Harry pulled himself hard enough, and the cords started to break.

Electricity poured through his body.

"AH!" yelled Harry, and then he pulled still, and then the cords broke completely, and Harry fell to the floor, and had burns on his wrists.

"How'd you do that?" asked Johnny.

"Remember Spider-man?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?" asked Johnny, and Harry put the Noir mask on.

"I was him." said Harry, and pulled Johnny to the floor.

Hermione was still passed out, and Bobby, (Iceman) was just waking up.

Harry pulled Bobby to the floor, and then forgot about Hermione.

"What about the girl?" asked Johnny, and Harry pulled Hermione over his shoulders.

"Here, hold her, I have a plan." said Harry, and then launched onto the ceiling, and hid watching Doom, he was moving the factory towards the ocean...

Falling back down, Harry looked at Johnny.

"Doom's planning to try to take the U.S. under his control. By taking down the capitol, Washington D.C. he plans on becoming the supreme leader." said Johnny.

"So, how is he going to take over?" asked Harry.

"He's going to use the monster Abomination, Hulk's formidable foe." said Johnny.

"You mean Blonsky?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he's hard to stop." said Johnny.

"Potter to Fury." said Harry turning on his communications.

"Fury here Potter, any information?" asked Fury.

"Doom is going to try to take over the U.S. by using Abomination, he's going to take down D.C. Get the president to safety, we might have a major fight on our hands!" said Harry, and then everything froze, and Johnny gulped, and Harry turned around...

"Fury is no help here!" yelled Doom.

"Then, I guess I'll have to beat you up myself." said Harry.

"No, you'll have to face him." said Doom as Abomination jumped down.

"Mother of pearl." said Harry... and suddenly Abomination threw Harry through the roof, and Harry crashed into the trees. Johnny now able to fly flew out, and Bobby in Iceman form flew out of the factory with Hermione on his shoulders.

Abomination launched at Harry, who rolled out of the way...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. Doom

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Five. Doom_**

* * *

**AFRICAN GREEN PLAINS, 2140 HOURS **

Harry laid as Abomination grabbed hold of the mask, and then Harry said a word, and suddenly, Bruce Banner walked into sight, and Abomination gulped.

"Blonsky, leave him alone!" said Bruce, and then within seconds the Incredible Hulk. Harry was put on Hulk's shoulder, and Abomination ran.

Hulk sprinted after Abomination, with Harry bouncing all around on Hulk.

"Sorry, it's going to be sticky!" said Harry webbing himself to Hulk's back.

Hulk grunted when Harry did that, and Hulk charged faster, and Harry held on tight.

Hulk ran up a small hill, and launched towards Abomination.

Harry was dropped, and he hit the ground, and shot a web towards Abomination, it connected, and Harry was dragged.

"Oh god this hurts!" said Harry, and then he heard a noise, and saw the helicarrier, and Harry shot a web at it, and put the mask into his pocket, and went to talk to Fury.

"What the hell are you thinking getting caught up in a fight between Hulk and Abomination?" asked Fury.

"I wasn't doing anything! Abomination was going to kill me, and Banner got in the way, I'm glad he got in the way, and look out!" said Harry, as Abomination fell into a containment cage.

"Where is he going to head to now?" asked Harry looking at Hulk who turned back into Bruce and he entered the Helicarrier.

"Blonsky is heading to the Vault, the prison..." started Fury.

"The prison for supervillains and mentally insane?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Fury.

"We need to get to D.C." said Harry.

"Alright, where do you think he's going to hit first?" asked Fury.

"The White House." said Harry. "The president is his main target."

**WASHINGTON D.C. UNITED STATES, 0500 HOURS. **

Harry and Fury arrived as the sun started rising.

"I'll be at the White House keeping the president safe. Let them know I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. otherwise I'm going to be arrested." said Harry.

"Alright." said Fury, and Harry jumped off the ledge, and dived to the streets near the Lincoln statue.

Harry shot a web, and swung towards the White House.

Landing near the door, Harry saw the men give clearance, and Harry ran in and web catapulted to the President's room. The president was asleep at the time, and he saw Doom enter the room as Harry hid on the ceiling.

Harry waited until Doom went to kill the president to react. He grabbed Doom's head, and yanked him into the wall.

Doom punched Harry, and Harry crashed into a table. Harry grabbed the table and slammed it into Doom, and it hit Doom hard enough to throw Doom out of the glass. Harry put the table down and launched into Doom.

Doom body slammed Harry, causing Harry's mask to fall out of his pocket. Harry ground kicked Doom knocking him down, and put the mask in his pocket again.

Punching Doom, Harry made each punch harder.

Fury waited until Harry knocked Doom out to cuff him.

Harry grabbed a light pole and whacked Doom with it.

"Pore!" yelled Harry as Doom crashed into the street.

Harry body slammed Doom, breaking the weapon system in Doom's suit.

"There you go Fury. Tell the president that Spider-man saved his life, I don't need people knowing I saved the president, but Spider-man can. He's not around I am just Agent Potter." said Harry.

"Yes Potter, good work. Maybe you are ready for the big leagues." said Fury, and Harry flew home in the Iron Spider suit, and took the Iron Spider suit off, and left the Noir suit on before passing out.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. Frost Bite

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Six. Frost bite_**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, MIDTOWN, 1130 HOURS. **

Harry woke up in the Noir suit, and Gwen had went out, and she left a note for Harry.

_Harry,_

_I know you're tired from being in the African plains, but Steve Rogers came over, he wants to talk to you at the pizza place about your **mission. **When you read this he wants to meet at Noon._

_Out for the wedding plans,_

_Gwen. _

Harry got up and put his clothes on, and headed out to the pizza place.

Steve was sitting down reading the menu when Harry entered and sat down.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I heard you took down Doctor Doom and Abomination yesterday, you saved the Human Torch, Iceman and your friend who also turns into a lizard." said Steve.

"I had a busy day. So anyway, what's the mission we're heading on?" asked Harry.

"We're heading to the Vault, in Arizona at the Grand Canyon, there seems to be a problem with a cell mate, named Viper, she keeps saying they're coming. We need to know who they are what they intend to do." said Steve.

"Viper, you mean from Hydra?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and you must've been tired, because you fell asleep in your suit." said Steve.

"Yep, I couldn't really get into my clothes." said Harry. Steve smiled.

"So, the mission is going to be split into two groups." said Steve, pulling a map of the Vault out. "You and I will be in the same group, and we will be talking to Viper, but if we can figure out who is coming, that'll be our next mission, taking them down."

"Isn't the Vault able to be broken out of by the worst and strongest villains?" asked Harry.

"The cells take the powers away." said Steve.

"Alright, who else is going?" asked Harry.

"You rescued them from Africa." said Steve.

"the Human Torch and Iceman?" asked Harry.

"Bingo." said Steve, and Harry and Steve got up.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Harry.

"Time we go on a workout." said Steve.

"_**Workout**_as in training, or that one where we actually fight bad guys?" asked Harry.

"Second." said Steve.

Harry smiled when he said that, and the two headed to the Helicarrier.

Steve went to his Captain America suit, and Harry walked into his closet room, and pulled the Noir Spider-man suit out.

Putting it on, Harry left the mask on, and the two headed to the top.

"You taking a jet?" asked Harry.

"Nope." said Steve on a old fashion Harley Davidson, and then he drove off the side of the helicarrier.

"WHOA!" yelled Harry before launching off the Helicarrier.

**NYC DOCKS, 1209 HOURS. **

Harry and Steve landed at the docks, and Harry swung to the dock.

"Should I call you Captain, or Steve?" asked Harry.

"Captain while I'm in costume." said Steve.

"Just call me Spidey while I'm in the suit, but don't say it while we're fighting." said Harry.

"Alright, for you not being Spider-man, you sure seem like you are back to being him." said Steve.

"Well I'm not." said Harry.

"Then why the suit?" asked Steve.

"Gives me purpose. And plus it brings back memories." said Harry, and the two hurried to Times Square, seeing an explosion occur.

**TIMES SQUARE, NYC, 1212 HOURS. **

Harry put his mask in his pocket and ran into sight as Johnny was on the ground, being held by an odd looking guy.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"Frost Giant, one of Loki's minions! He's part Frost Giant!" said Steve, and Harry shot a web at the Frost Giant. The Frost Giant went to grab Harry, but Harry did a leap over it, and landed on a window.

"Nah nah a boo boo! You can't catch me!" said Harry, and then the Frost Giant slammed Harry into the room behind the window, and Harry was in the middle of a shower room. Grabbing water, Harry tossed heated water on the Frost Giant, but it froze...

"Oh really?" asked Harry, launching out as people arrived at Times Square, and Harry grabbed Johnny before darting to a safe spot.

Steve threw his shield at the Frost Giant, and the Frost Giant roared as the arm flew off. The shield came back, and Steve caught it.

Harry laid the freezing Johnny against a heater, and he looked at the Frost Giant.

"I guess I have an idea of who's going to be coming to the Vault tomorrow..." said Harry, and people shot footage of Harry, but Harry had put his mask on, and ran at the Frost Giant.

Running to a car, Harry made sure nobody was in there, and didn't see anything, so he threw the car at the Frost Giant, and everything slowed down.

Harry saw a little kid and a little dog at the car's passenger seat, and Harry felt like a jerk, and then ran to a wall, and launched off it, and got onto the car, and broke the glass.

"COME ON!" said Harry, and the two launched off the car with the dog, and Harry put the kid down as the car exploded on the Frost Giant.

The Frost Giant exploded, and Steve grabbed Johnny, and people surrounded the three.

"Captain America, who is this man who seems to resemble the person on the memorial statue of Spider-man?" asked a reporter.

"Well the person is who you think he is." said Steve, leaving with Johnny.

"Who are you?" asked the reporter.

"Yeah who are you?" asked Draco Malfoy standing there, holding a new Daily Bugle paper, stating, **WHO IS SPIDER-MAN? **

"Who am I? I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Spider-man died when the symbiote invasion ended, he was my father." said Harry, before swinging to the Helicarrier to check on Johnny.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER, MEDICAL LABS, 1300 HOURS. **

Harry and Steve checked on Johnny, who appeared to be suffering from the Frost Giant's freezing attack, and Harry had an idea.

"He's having Frost bite, time we get him into a fire place." said Harry, pulling Johnny into a closed room, and Harry caught the room on fire, and closed the door, and within moments, the fire died out, and Johnny stood up, and came out.

"Thanks." said Johnny.

"No problem, Viper might be talking about Loki, because he just doesn't send Frost Giants to Earth for no reason." said Harry.

"Or he's taking advantage of the situation that's about to happen." said Johnny.

"Tomorrow's coming, we better be ready when it does. Because I have a feeling it's going to be a rough one..." said Harry, and he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. The Vault

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven. The Vault._**

* * *

**THE VAULT, ARIZONA, 0900 HOURS. **

Harry and Steve arrived with the team, and entered as the security as allowed them, and Harry was greeted happily, and Harry could see some of the villains he had caught, Vulture, Electro, Shocker, Iguana, Doom, and etc.

"Dang, a lot of people are here." said Harry.

"Yeah, Viper is in the lower levels." said Steve, and walked down the steps.

"I'll meet you down there." said Harry, looking at Vulture.

"You've put me through hell and back kid, I'll kill you!" said Vulture, and Harry webbed his mouth shut before launching to the lower floor, and was near Steve.

Viper was sitting glumly as Harry entered with Steve.

"Viper, turn around." said Harry.

"Ah, the Spider, you've rised back to the streets?" asked Viper.

"No, I'm not Spider-man, but I could be him." said Harry, taking his mask off.

"Harry?" asked Viper. "You don't remember me do you?"

"No, and how do you know my name?" asked Harry.

"You know what's it like with the aliens, they're coming to take it from us!" said Viper.

"Aliens, you mean the symbiote, and who's coming?" asked Harry.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." said Steve.

"Answer my question, and I'll see if I can get you something in return." said Harry.

"The Skrulls, Loki, everyone's coming to take advantage of your return!" said Viper.

"My return?" asked Harry.

"You've returned with your powers back, I'm Draco's wife!" said Viper. "I took the Venom suit, and I got all of Draco's memories, and your's!"

"Why is it that Draco is always in the bad crowd?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but please protect him..." said Viper.

Harry's spider sense went off, and Viper went to grab Harry and stick a knife in his back.

Harry grabbed the knife and threw Viper backwards, and webbed the knife so it couldn't hurt anyone.

"How'd you know I was going to?" asked Viper.

"I have Spider sense Viper..." said Harry exiting the cell, and his powers came back, and the Vault shook.

Suddenly the power went off, and Steve was thrown by the Abomination.

"Crap, they're getting out! Lock the doors!" said Harry.

"The doors are automatic! Nobody's getting out of here without breaking it down!" said Steve.

"Then we need to keep these villains under control." said Harry, and ran to Viper, and punched her, and then, Abomination went to body slam Harry, but he countered and threw Abomination into an cell able to hold Gamma radiation, and Abomination couldn't get out.

"We've got a riot on our hands!" said Steve.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	9. Break out

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight. Break out_**

* * *

**THE VAULT, ARIZONA, 1000 HOURS. **

Harry ran along the steps, and then he launched onto the top floor and blocked the door with his webbing, and then saw Electro come first.

"Let's do this." said Harry.

"There's no water this time Spider..." said Electro, and then shot a bolt of lightning at Harry, but using the tazer feature, Harry redirected it at Electro, throwing him backwards.

Shocker ran into Harry, punching him, and then Harry kicked him hard in the chest knocking him into Electro who fell backwards over the ledge.

Bullseye ran at Harry, but Harry used a hammer to hit him in the head, and threw Bullseye over the edge.

Suddenly, all Harry knew was water crashing into him, and then fire hit the water, and Harry looked at the source of the fire, Johnny.

"Your welcome!" said Johnny.

Harry remembered the suit was Noir, which was a combination of the Iron Spider suit, and the Black suit.

He thought hard, and his hands turned into claws, and Harry sliced at the incoming villains.

The Vault shook again, and Harry lost the black suit part of the suit, and the Noir suit was just Noir.

Harry webbed all the villains together in one spot, and he tossed them over the edge.

When Harry fell to the floor, he couldn't think straight, as everything went so fast, the webbing on the door exploded, and he was thrown across the Vault, and what looked like Hawkeye and Black Widow, and the villains suddenly ran out, and Harry, Steve, Iceman, and Johnny stood in bewilderment...

"What the heck?" asked Harry, and then he fell to the floor, and he gulped.

When harry got up everything just was a mess, all the villains had escaped, now there was a major problem, for a simple mission, this was nothing compared to that.

Harry walked slowly out, and saw Steve's motorcycle, and could see Iron Clad and Abomination running.

Everything seemed to happen so slowly, as Harry got on the motorcycle, and Steve looked at Harry as the motorcycle turned into the Spidercycle, and Harry drove fast as the two villains in sight were just about to get in a tunnel.

It was slow, but Harry put the bike on turbo nitro, and the cycle went flying across the desert, and Harry hit the brakes, and then jumped off as Iron Clad and Abomination launched towards the Grand Canyon below.

Harry dived after them, and then Abomination punched Harry in the face.

The two villains darted towards the clear water, and then went to dive in.

Harry shot webs at them, but was dragged into the water with them.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	10. Gamma World

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine. Gamma World._**

* * *

**UNDERWATER FORTRESS, AZ, 1430 HOURS. **

Harry was tossed into a hallway as Abomination and Ironclad ran to the end of the hall.

"Potter to Rogers." said Harry, turning on communications.

"Where'd you go?" asked Steve.

"I chased Abomination and Ironclad to a pond in the Grand Canyon, I am in some sort of underwater base. I'll let you know more as I learn."

"Alright. Talk to you then." said Steve, and Harry got up, and had no idea what was going on, so he put on a gas mask, and walked in and stuck to the shadows.

Abomination and Ironclad walked through the gigantic hallways, and entered the one on the left, and Harry launched in onto a wall as the door closed.

The two must've heard Harry, because they turned the alarm on, and Harry was taken captive by two Gamma infected men.

Harry was dragged down below the floor, and Harry was stuck as he saw a whole room full of Gamma infected citizens.

He did not have his gas mask on, so he put his mask on, and the gas full of Gamma radiation couldn't get to his breathing.

Harry got down, and ran to the door and tried to break out, but the door was electrified, and Harry was thrown into a wall.

"Potter to Rogers." said Harry.

"What's the news?" asked Steve.

"The underwater base is full of Gamma radiation infections, there's a gas in the air full of it. I have my mask on right now, I'm stuck in a room, and the door is electrified, I don't see a way out." said Harry.

"Maybe there is, remember how you said you turned into a Lizard?" asked Steve.

"I get what you're going at, I'll talk to you in just a bit." said Harry, turning into Spider-Lizard, and Harry slammed into the door, and broke through, and he turned back and kept the mask on.

Harry ran as the Gamma infected citizens ran at him.

Harry launched over a laser, and then came to a slope, and he went sliding downwards.

"AH!" yelled Harry, and everything turned green, and it all went slow, and Harry hit the bottom, and went crashing into a wall.

Harry looked, and saw a launch button, and Harry saw the Leader press it.

"Well, it's the Spider." said the Leader.

"I'm not Spider-man!" said Harry punching the Leader as the base went above the surface and crashed into the land.

"Of course you're not!" said the Leader. "Spider."

"STOP THAT!" said Harry throwing the Leader through the glass, and suddenly just before the Vault, and the villains, a huge green dome was formed, and Harry was stuck in there with all of the Gamma infected.

"What did you do?!" yelled Harry.

"I made Gamma World." said the Leader.

**GAMMA WORLD, GRAND CANYON, AZ, 1600 HOURS.**

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" said Harry, when everything seemed to happen slow, he launched onto the Spider cycle, he drove straight at the Leader.

The Leader launched out of the way, and sent Gamma dogs at Harry. Harry drove towards the water, and he drove automatically over the water, and Harry shot a web so he could make a fast U turn, and then rammed the Spider cycle into the leader.

The Leader fell into a wall, and Abomination and Ironclad came into sight.

"Well, let's get it on." said Ironclad, running at Harry.

Harry launched off, and then everything went blurry, and he fell to the ground, and then Thor came launching in and protected Harry.

"Why are you even here?!" yelled Hermione in Harry's blurry sight.

"You are nothing!" said a voice.

Harry got his sight back to normal, and Harry was behind Thor.

"Uh..." said Harry, and noticed that the Gamma people were turning back as soon as they reached the outside, and Harry smiled, and then the Leader saw what Harry was thinking, and Harry ran towards the base.

Abomination ran after Harry, and then Harry launched in, and slid across the floor as he came to steps, and Abomination rammed into Harry.

Harry went crashing into the room where the dome release button was, and Harry crawled at it, as Abomination walked after Harry.

Harry got up and webbed the door shut, and pressed the dome release button as Abomination charged into him. Harry went crashing into the ground as the green dome disappeared.

"My Gamma World!" yelled the Leader, and Harry saw Steve kick the Leader hard in the head.

"Harry." said Steve grabbing the knocked out Harry, and carried him to the Spider Cycle, and called the helicarrier as Thor defeated Ironclad, and Abomination fell to the ground.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER, 2330 HOURS. **

Harry laid in the medical labs, as Steve and Fury talked.

"What happened out there Rogers?" asked Fury.

"Hawkeye and Black Widow or what looked like them broke the security cells, and all the villains got out, so far we have Ironclad, the Leader, and Abomination." said Steve.

"Well Potter nearly got his life taken away there." said Fury, stating that Harry could've died.

"He saved those innocent people turned by the Gamma Radiation." said Steve.

Harry woke up, and stumbled to his feet, and fell.

Steve ran in and helped him up.

"Harry, you nearly died, just get some rest when you get home. No missions until you recover." said Steve, and saw Harry's readings, at that moment he saw Harry's body was healing rapidly. "How?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, he's the only superhero who could heal that fast." said Fury.

"I'm part of the Lizard. That's why, we can heal back missing limbs on will, I willed myself to heal."

"Potter, you're sure you're not who we need you to be?" asked Fury.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll see. But when all bloody heck breaks loose, don't count on anything." said Harry.

"We aren't." said Fury.

Harry got his clothes on, and walked to the Spider Cycle, and drove home...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	11. Return of Spiderman

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Ten. Return of Spider-man_**

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, MIDTOWN, 0700 HOURS. **

Harry sat down with Gwen, and they were eating breakfast.

"So how'd your mission go?" asked Gwen, before taking a bite.

"Disaster, the Vault's villains escaped thanks to some lookalikes of Hawkeye and Black Widow." said Harry.

"How many escaped?" asked Gwen.

"About 100, three of them were caught, Ironclad, Abomination, and The Leader." said Harry, shaking his head.

"You know just because you deny being Spider-man, doesn't mean you aren't, people look up to you Harry!" said Gwen.

"Gwen, I can't be Spider-man again, it nearly killed me." said Harry.

"And not being Spidey means more people think that you are just some imposter!" said Gwen, and when Harry finished, Gwen pushed him out the door. "If you aren't going to admit it, go to the statue and think, and when you admit it, you can come back home."

"Alright." said Harry.

**SPIDERMAN TRIBUTE STATUE, TIMES SQUARE, 0800 HOURS. **

Harry stood in front of the statue, and sighed, and thought about the first day of being Spider-man.

_Flash back._

_**The whole thing was exciting, Harry stood on top of the Empire State Building as the moon shined over the city, and then he could see smoke raising from top of an apartment complex.**  
_

_**He shot a web from his web shooters, and then he swung towards the apartment complex, and went crashing into the fire filled building.**_

_**When Harry got up, he saw a woman screaming as she saw Harry.**_

_**"Look, I'm a good guy, come on! I'll get you out of here!" said Harry, and then he grabbed her, and then launched out of the window, and landed.**_

_**"My baby is still in there!" said the woman, and Harry launched in there, and then found the baby, but saw an explosive tank go off. Harry grabbed the baby and took cover.**_

_**Suddenly it exploded, and fire engulped the room, and Harry launched out with the baby.**_

Harry smiled, and then he sighed again as his sight started to blur again.

"Nothing matters when you aren't here!" said Venom appearing, and Harry got the blurriness away, and then realized, the blurs was just his thoughts of being Spider-man...

"I have to stop this." said Harry.

_Flash back. _

_**Running across the streets of NYC Harry was chased by the Lizard and Rhino, and Harry could see the web shooters in the garbage truck, and Harry launched into it, and grabbed the web shooters, and swung to the garbage dump.**_

_**Grabbing the suit, Harry got into it, and swung to Ron's location.**_

_**"Ron, where's Hermione?" asked Harry.**_

_**"In the school, the Lizard took her." said Ron, and Harry gulped as the school turned a dark color, and everything was a horror movie silence.**_

_**He ran into the school, and then he saw the Lizard run into the gym...**_

Harry thought to when he fought the Lizard in the sewers.

_Flash back._

_**Harry was tackled by the Lizard, and then was dragged to the edge, and Harry injected the Lizard with the serum antidote, and Harry passed out.**  
_

**_Remus Lupin lifted Harry and carried him to the surface._**

Harry never did remember if Lupin did head to the Asylum, so he remembered that Ron had told him Lupin did.

He remembered all the good times as Spider-man, and all the bad times.

Harry walked to the top of the building near the Daily Bugle, where he could see the Spider-man suit being hung.

"Well old friend, time I get you back." said Harry, launching to the window, and broke through. Harry grabbed the suit, and all of it, and went out to the Empire State Building.

He put the suit on, and then he made a huge light and pointed it at the sky, and since it was cloudy, it was perfect.

A red Spider symbol hit the sky, and people started cheering at the symbol.

"I'm back..." said Harry, and then he launched to the street, and he crashed into the street, and was unharmed.

People cheered at Harry, and then he shot a web and swung towards his house.

**NYC, MIDTOWN, 1000 HOURS. **

Harry landed and Gwen saw him, and smiled as Harry entered.

"Welcome back Spidey." said Gwen.

"I had to think." said Harry.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Harry got into his clothes, and looked out.

It was Hermione.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	12. Space Drift

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven. Space Drift._**

* * *

**HARRY'S HOUSE, 1030 HOURS. **

There was a knock on the door. Harry got into his clothes and opened the door, it was Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it's time I finally realize I belong to be your team mate, and friend, so I talked to Fury, and I guess we're part of a team, and he's ordered the team to meet at the Helicarrier for our next mission." said Hermione. "And this one might be a bit of a doozy."

"What do you mean _doozy_?" asked Harry.

"You'll have to hear it for yourself, and you might wanna put some thermal paddings in your suit." said Hermione.

"You have to be kidding me..." said Harry.

"Kidding about what?" asked Gwen.

"We're heading to Loki's world aren't we?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. And I guess we get a surprise at the Helicarrier." said Hermione.

"Be careful." said Gwen, and Harry nodded before exiting the door with Hermione.

"We're so gonna be dead if I don't make it back home." said Harry.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER. 1100 HOURS. **

Harry and Hermione stood with Steve, Johnny, Tony Stark, Iceman, Bruce Banner and Thor as Fury walked to the front.

"Ah Potter, finally come back to being Spider-man I see?" asked Fury seeing Harry with the red suit on.

"Had to think about it, but yeah. So what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"There seems to be some odd occurrences happening at the Frost Giant world known as Jotunheim, and we suspect Thor's brother, Loki, god of Chaos, is some how part of the happenings." said Fury.

"Jotunheim, isn't that the planet where Loki had the cosmic cube?" asked Steve.

"Yes, after you supposedly destroyed the cube, Loki managed to make it even more powerful, and more Gamma radiation." said Fury.

"Gamma Radiation, like Banner and Abomination in their Hulk forms basically?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the big bad Hulk..." said Bruce.

"No offense." said Harry.

"Taken." said Bruce.

"Okay..." said Harry.

"Just kidding." said Bruce.

"Well we have a way to get there easily, thanks to Reed Richards and Tony Stark, the two have made a gateway, or a space drift." said Fury.

"Leave it to Reed to make space travel even more complicated." said Johnny.

"Who's first?" asked Fury, and Harry put his mask on before walking up.

Fury looked at Harry as the portal hit Harry, and then in a blur Harry went disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Steve.

"Follow him, we can't end up losing Spider-man again." said Fury, and the rest of them launched into the portal, and Bruce ran in last, and then his eyes began to turn green.

**CRASH LANDING, UNKNOWN AREA, 1200 HOURS. **

Harry laid in a dome room, and then looked around, and then walked into the clearing, and nearly fell off the side.

"Whoa..." said Harry, seeing the nearly endless drop below him, and then he looked up, and saw snow on the ground. "Jotunheim..."

He looked behind him as he heard a noise, and saw nobody there, and then he turned around, and he saw Loki standing there, all blue, and then suddenly Harry was thrown over the ledge.

"Looks like I knocked the Spider out of it's web..." said Loki.

"AH!" yelled Harry as he fell into the darkness below him.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	13. Jotunheim

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve. Jotunheim._**

* * *

**JOTUNHEIM, 1430 HOURS. **

Harry fell quickly towards the blackness, and then he fell into it, and came crashing into a canyon full of Frost Giants.

"Uh..." muttered Harry, and he stumbled to his feet.

The Frost Giants looked at Harry, as if he were an ant, and Loki turned them into Harry's size, and then stood on a gap.

"Kill him." said Loki, and Harry gulped before running, and the Frost Giants ran after him.

The whole thing was scary, knowing that if they touched him, Harry would be dead within just a minute.

The Frost Giants ran at Harry, and then he realized as he came to the end of the canyon, if he could create a fire web, he could stand a chance.

Harry ran to the edge, and shot a web to the other side, and launched over there as his web broke because it froze.

He ran quickly to a cave, and put his web shooters on, and then turned the setting to flame, and then saw the Frost Giants reach the ledge.

Harry walked into sight, and then shot the fire webs at the Frost Giants, and the Frost Giants were suddenly killed.

Loki yelled in fury, and then launched down to Harry.

Grabbing him, Loki pushed Harry to the top of the planet before they reached outer space.

Suddenly Harry fell towards the bottom of Jotunheim, but luckily Harry shot a web to the dome and closed the door.

"Potter to Fury!" said Harry.

"Fury here, where are you?" asked Fury.

"Jotunheim, I'm alone, I defeated the Frost Giants who attacked me, but Loki is still trying to kill me, I'm stuck in my landing spot, where's the rest of the team?" asked Harry.

"Still here, there was a malfunction, you're stuck there until we fix the portal." said Fury.

"I swear Fury, if I die here I'm going to kill you!" said Harry, and suddenly the door exploded, and Loki grabbed hold of Harry.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Loki, throwing Harry over the ledge, and breaking the web shooters, and Harry went plummeting towards the nearby ground, and Harry crashed near the palace.

"Oh no..." said Harry, seeing that the ruler was not Loki, but Hydro Man.

"Spider-man..." said Hydro Man.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	14. h20 is chaos

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen. God of Chaos_**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER. 1459 HOURS. **

Hermione, Steve, and the rest of the team stood in front of the portal, that was malfunctioning, and Fury had just got off of communications with Harry.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"He made it to Jotunheim, but there's a problem." said Fury.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Loki I think just killed him." said Fury.

"No." said Hermione.

"My brother would never kill without reason." said Thor.

"Thor, he killed a guy by sticking a scanner into his eye!" said Bruce.

"Loki would never kill someone that young." said Thor.

"You're right, he wouldn't, but I can..." said Hydro Man on Harry's communications.

"Hydro Man?" asked Hermione.

"Ah Granger, nice to see you again." said Hydro Man.

"Leave Spidey alone!" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but I can't do that." said Hydro Man.

"Then I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do..." said Harry's voice, and then a loud bang sound appeared.

**JOTUNHEIM PALACE, 1510 HOURS. **

Harry slammed a huge piece of Ice into Hydro Man, and then shot fire webs with new web shooters into Hydro Man.

"AH!" yelled Hydro Man.

Harry was suddenly body slammed by Loki, and then there was a loud crackle noise, and in a black robe stood someone Harry had not seen for two years.

"Voldemort..." said Harry, and Voldemort shot a spell into Loki, tossing him across the landscape, and Harry was tossed his wand before Voldemort disappeared.

"_Voldemort._" said Hydro Man. "Always hated that guy!"

_"Incendio Maximus_!" yelled Harry, throwing fire into Hydro Man, and Harry defeated the knocked out Hydro Man, and Loki got up, and broke Harry's wand.

Harry punched Loki in the face, and Loki body slammed Harry into the frozen steps of the palace.

He fell into a chamber below the palace, and Loki launched at him.

Harry dodged Loki's attack, and Harry ran along the wall, and tackled Loki.

Punching Loki, suddenly Harry's body locked up, and Harry fell over as everything blurred.

A vision formed, and Harry was standing in a middle of a wrecked Brooklyn Bridge.

Harry looked around as he could see people were running in terror as a hand that had Harry's Spidey glove on was poking out of the rubble, and Harry lifted it, and saw that He had covered Hermione and she was injured with a bullet.

Harry saw himself lift the rubble off of him and Hermione, and get up.

"Hermione, I got you, AH!" yelled Harry in the vision, and Harry in the present looked at him, and saw blood was dripping onto the ground from the suit. "I guess we both got shot heh..."

"You were always a dangerous type of guy Harry Potter..." said Hermione, before she fell limp.

"Hermione... no..." said Harry.

Harry in the present woke up from his black out, and then he threw Loki, and then charged into him, breaking the wall, and Harry launched out, and then grabbing the two villains, Harry swung up to the dome, and launched through the portal, even though the space drift wasn't ready...

When Harry landed, he was on his knees, and Loki and Hydro Man were laying next to him on each side, and the team looked at Harry, who fell to his stomach, and his mask fell off.

"Harry." said Hermione running to him.

Harry healed and he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Stay away from the Brooklyn Bridge... just do that for me." said Harry.

"Alright." said Hermione.

Steve and Thor helped Harry get up and the three dragged the two villains to the holding cells.

"Nice job Harry. You truly are the great superhero they say you are." said Steve.

"Ever doubt me?" asked Harry.

"No..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	15. Frozen Base

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen. Frozen Base._**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER. 1600 HOURS. **

Harry stood with Steve outside of the holding cells.

"When I was at the palace, I saw plans for something under the subway station, some sort of tunnel way." said Harry. "I believe that may give us an idea of where the Cosmic Cube is."

"Good idea, who's coming with us?" asked Steve.

"Just the most powerful of us. So you, me, Thor, Banner, Johnny, and Iceman." said Harry.

"What about me?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, just trust me, it's for the best." said Harry, and him and Steve walked out of the room.

"He acts like I'm still that weak teenager back when we were in High School..." said Hermione.

**THE SUBWAY STATION 1700 HOURS. **

Harry, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Bobby, (Iceman) and Johnny entered the station, and hid as the station closed, and they headed down to the tracks, and Harry felt his spider sense go off, and Harry ran to the edge, and then could see a black hand touch the wall.

"Get back..." said Harry.

The hand moved closer to Harry, and then it grabbed him.

Harry was thrown into the middle of the tracks, and then Harry saw the figure perfectly.

"Kraven the Hunter." said Harry.

"So you remember me..." said Kraven.

"What, some freak who hunts down humanoid animals for fun can't be forgotten." said Harry.

"You're my next trophy..." said Kraven.

"Don't think so." said Bruce standing behind Kraven.

"You don't scare me..." said Kraven.

Bruce turned into the Hulk and threw Kraven into a hole in the floor. Harry got up and launched into the hole as the team entered.

They walked down the tunnel as Harry felt the coldness in the air.

Everything was silent, and then Harry decided to walk down a hallway with Steve, and they entered a room, and then on a table, was the Cosmic Cube.

"There it is..." said Harry.

"Be careful." said Steve, and Harry went to grab it, and then Kraven launched at Harry, and Harry dodged, and Kraven's sword destroyed the Cosmic Cube suddenly, and Steve went crashing into the hallway.

Harry punched Kraven hard, and with a huge clunk, Harry slammed Kraven into a pipe, and then Kraven was knocked out.

"Potter to Fury, Cosmic Cube has been eliminated." said Harry.

"Fury here, good job, get back to Helicarrier for debriefing." said Fury.

"Alright." said Harry dragging Kraven with him.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	16. Rise of the Skrull

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen. Rise of the Skrull_**

* * *

**TIMES SQUARE, NYC, 0500 HOURS. **

Just as Dawn was rising Harry laid against a wall in an alley, and woke up with two missed calls.

Both were from Gwen.

He called her and she answered.

"Hello?" asked Gwen.

"Hey, you called?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Gwen.

"At Times Square, I just needed to rest from the major headache from all of the battles I had today." said Harry.

"Alright, I'll be gone when you get home." said Gwen.

"Alright, bye." said Harry.

Harry got up and walked towards his house, and felt woozy as he reached the front porch.

He entered the house and laid down on the bed as he passed out.

When he woke up it was about 10:00AM and Harry got into the shower, and he got into clean clothes, and sat down as Hermione entered.

"Hey." said Hermione.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Harry, and Hermione sat down by him.

"I heard you were sleeping in an alley last night, why?" asked Hermione, sitting close to Harry.

"I couldn't make it home, I was just too tired." said Harry, laying down.

"Harry, you're bleeding." said Hermione noticing blood on his back in three spots.

"Oh that, I got hurt while fighting those Frost Giants." said Harry.

"Let me look at that." said Hermione pulling Harry's shirt up, and then she touched it, and Harry yelled in pain.

"Please be careful!" said Harry.

"Alright, now let me see something." said Hermione, and then Harry was suddenly engulped with Hermione kissing him.

Pushing Hermione back, Harry got up. "I gotta go." said Harry heading out of the bedroom, and put his shirt on and walked to his closet and put his suit under his clothes and headed to the Helicarrier.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER. 1200 HOURS. **

Harry stood in the medical labs, and the doctors healed it, and Harry felt better. As he walked back to the front, Fury caught him.

"Potter, you need to look at this." said Fury, and Harry looked at the table in front.

Black Widow and Hawkeye lookalikes were laying on the table, and they were Skrulls.

"They're infiltrating us." said Harry.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Fury.

"It means that any of us could be a Skrull..." said Harry, and then a gun was pointed to his head.

"You're right..." said Fury, turning into a Skrull. Harry grabbed the Skrull Fury, and threw him out of the window. Suddenly people turned into Skrulls, and Harry gulped as the Skrulls walked up to him, surrounding.

Suddenly Harry was thrown out of the window, and was caught by Johnny.

"Come on!" said Johnny.

The two ran along the top, and then the Skrulls on the Helicarrier surrounded them.

"This is not good..." said Harry.

What Harry knew then was that he was tackled off the Helicarrier, and Harry crashed into the middle of a rooftop, and all Harry saw was a blue light hit the area around him, and then everything turned white.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	17. Future Foundation

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen. Future Foundation_**

* * *

**SKRULL SHIP, ASTEROID BELT, 1200 HOURS. **

Harry laid on a table as the Skrull looked at him.

"Uh..." moaned Harry, and then he was electrocuted, and Harry at that moment turned into Spider-Lizard, and then ran away across the ship, and then Harry fell to the floor, and was put in a cell.

Harry laid there for hours it seemed, and then he looked and saw people were being thrown in.

It was his team... but not Hermione at least.

Steve was thrown his almost broken shield, and Harry only saw blurs.

"With Great Power takes Great Responsibility Harry..." said Harry's father appearing, and then when the blur disappeared, Harry looked on the floor near him, and saw a suit, it had all the powers of his team.

"Guys, I think I can break through, Bruce, you still have your Gamma powers?" asked Harry.

"No. Not right now, they nummed my anger to the point where Hulk can't come out." said Bruce.

"All I needed to hear." said Harry, putting the white and black suit on. When Harry clenched one of his fists, it turned into the Hulk's hand, and a shield like Steve's appeared.

On the other Thor's hammer flew to his hand, and then fire formed around his right hand, and with Harry's face, it turned ice, and Harry started to float.

"Whoa..." said Steve.

"FLAME ON!" said Harry, and throwing the hammer, the wall exploded in flames, and the hammer went to Thor, and Harry fell to the ground, and passed out as the suit disappeared.

Lifting Harry, Steve and the rest of the team ran across the hallways. Skrull ran at them, and the team stopped, and then Bruce touched Harry, and then his eyes turned Green.

Hulk appeared and ran into the Skrull, and launched through the floor, and the team hurried after Hulk.

Harry moaned as the team came to the lower cell levels.

People were laying on the floors hurt, and Johnny looked into one, and gasped.

"Sue..." said Johnny seeing his sister.

Harry got up, and then somehow managed to squeeze through the bars, and opened the door, and fell.

"He is something else." said Hulk.

"I know." said Steve.

"Bobby, freeze the door shut while I get Sue." said Johnny, and Bobby froze the door.

Skrull tried to get in, and Harry only saw blurs.

"You must believe you can win, you lose because you fear something you can't control..." said James, and Harry grunted as he went to get up. "Who are you Harry Potter? A man or Spider-man?"

"I'm... I'm Spider-man!" said Harry, yelling and then there was a huge white light that surrounded him, and then the Future Foundation suit, that was the white and black suit was on him.

Harry was fully healed, he walked up and lifted Sue, and then Bobby nodded as he unfroze the door, and Harry ran through, and then ran across the hall.

Seeing a door, Harry webbed Sue to a wall, and then Harry launched through the wall.

Laying hurt and weak was Ron, Luke Cage, (Dean Thomas,) Black Cat (Ginny Weasley) and Nick Fury.

The Team lifted the weak heroes, and then Harry healed them, and Harry lifted Sue and healed her.

Sue and the rest of them ran to the balcony, and then Harry waited for them to get into the ship that was going to fly away, and Harry noticed an odd tone in the air.

"Oh no... how?" asked Harry turning around, and the Super Skrull Klur and Venom ran into Harry.

Harry crashed into the wall, and Steve saw the fight.

"GO!" yelled Harry.

"What do we do?" asked Bruce.

"I'm going after him!" said Steve, and then he launched out, and tackled Klur.

Venom punched Harry, and Harry using the power of Hulk, threw Venom into the top of the room.

Harry turned full Hulk and Human Torch, and Hulk form turned red.

Shooting fire at Venom, Harry ran after the fleeing Venom.

Steve suddenly grunted, and Harry looked at Steve.

Klur had turned his hand into a huge knife, and it went straight through Steve's stomach.

"ROGERS!" yelled Harry, and then using all of his strength, Harry rammed into Klur, and threw Steve into the ship, and Harry fell out of the ship and just floated in space.

The ship grabbed Harry and put him in, and flew towards Earth.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	18. Super Skrull

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen. Super Skrull_**

* * *

**ESCAPED SKRULL SHIP, OUTER SPACE, 1400 HOURS **

Harry laid near Steve, and then suddenly Harry woke up and then so did Steve, and he was still hurt.

Harry didn't notice, but then again Steve was hiding it. When Harry was up and moving, he noticed that Steve was a bit weak.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Steve, and Harry could see blood, and Harry touched Steve, and Steve slowly healed.

"Thanks." said Steve, and Harry nodded, and then Harry walked into a room, and then Harry suddenly had a major headache, and then he could see some sort of cave.

_The cave was normal it seemed like, and then behind it was totally different. A bunch of Skrulls were mining some sort of mineral, and the area went down towards the core of the Earth... and Klur the Super Skrull had somehow managed to get there quickly. _

Harry gasped and then the ship went crashing towards Earth's atmosphere, and Harry as soon as the ship entered the atmosphere, he launched out of the ship and dived.

Falling Harry could only feel odd about the feelings, and when Harry got a huge gulp of wind, he only thought about how he was going to land without dying.

He fell towards the nearby mountains and shot a web and then fell in front of a cave that Harry knew it was the Skrull cave.

The ship landed, and the team stayed in the ship, except Johnny and Bobby.

"WIMPS!" said Harry, and the three entered the cave, and then Harry broke the wall, and the three entered the huge mining area.

"What is this place?" asked Bobby.

"A mining cave, they're taking our minerals to make weapons." said Harry, and the three hid as Skrulls walked by, and Harry took them and threw them over the ledge.

"Look, there's an elevator, you guys can fly right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Johnny.

"We're going to have to fly." said Harry, and then the two got onto the elevator, and it went down without Harry. Harry gulped and then dived after them, and he face planted the floor. "Ow..."

**Lower Levels Of The Skrull Mining Cave. **

Harry got up and the three headed to the part where lava was flowing, and when Harry reached the end of the hallway, Klur the Super Skrull threw Harry towards the lava.

"AH!" yelled Harry crashing, and the two caught him, and Harry ran after Klur.

Running across the lava runways, Harry closed Klur to a tight room, and Harry threw Klur into a wall as he turned into the Hulk form with the Future Foundation suit.

Punching Klur, Johnny shot fire at Klur while Johnny froze his legs.

Klur broke free and then tackled Harry.

Harry punched Klur into the glass, and then when Harry defeated Klur, Klur sent the invasion away, and then teleported away.

The three stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	19. Green Goblin

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen. Green Goblin_**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER. 1500 HOURS. **

Harry put his badge on Fury's desk.

"What's this?" asked Fury.

"I'm resigning, I can't handle this mess!" said Harry.

"What is so bad?" asked Fury.

"Hmm... let me think, when I first joined I fought Doom, barely saved the president, was there when the worst villains in the U.S. escaped, fought Gamma creatures, and was kidnapped by the Skrull, fought Loki, nearly died, and the team is one of the things I want to resign for." said Harry.

"What about them?" asked Fury.

"We can do better without S.H.I.E.L.D. and get Rogers a new shield." said Harry leaving his suit in the office, and the team just looked at Harry as he launched off.

Swinging home, Harry swore he could've saw Ron's dead father, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur had been murdered by Sue Hitler, a Cross Species, and she had cut Arthur's head off.

Harry had taken her down before the Cross Species breakout.

Harry couldn't really think about whether he could have seen Arthur really there or not, who knows? It was just too fast.

When Harry arrived at home, he thought Gwen was home, because the back door was unlocked.

Harry entered and then as he went to the bathroom, he heard the shower was on.

He called Gwen's phone to make sure that it was Gwen in the shower, and then he didn't hear the phone.

"Hello?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen, did you lock the back door?" asked Harry.

"No, you were still home. Why?" asked Gwen.

"Somebody's in the shower." said Harry.

"Harry, check who it is, but make sure they're in a towel!" said Gwen.

"Of course Gwen, the only person I want to see is you." said Harry, hanging up, and then slowly Harry opened the door, and saw nobody in the shower. He shut it off, and then heard the door slam shut behind him.

He ran out into the hallway, and saw somebody run out through the door.

Harry hurried to the door, and looked, and then stood in bewilderment, there in the living flesh was Arthur Weasley.

He looked angry, and then Harry sensed something odd about him.

"Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter..." said Mr. Weasley, and then Harry reached for his shirt as Mr. Weasley turned into the Green Goblin.

Harry launched onto a roof, and then got into his red suit and then slammed into the Green Goblin. Suddenly Green Goblin threw Harry and charged into the city, and Harry swung after him.

When Harry swung to Green Goblin, that was when things took a turn to a fire filled mess.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	20. Death of Hermione Granger

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen. Death of Hermione Granger._**

* * *

**STREETS OF NYC. **

Harry saw Goblin destroy a billboard that was going to crush innocent people, and Harry caught it, and then threw it at Goblin.

"Quit being Spider-man and you'll not be harmed or I'll kill Gwen Stacy and you!" said Goblin.

"The city is more important than my life!" said Harry, and then Goblin, who saw Gwen in a car, ran towards her, and then grabbed her and ran.

"GWEN!" yelled Harry.

He ran after Goblin, and then launched into the air.

Harry landed near Goblin, who had launched onto a car.

"Give me GWEN!" yelled Harry, and Goblin shook his head and ran.

Harry ran after Goblin getting into his clothes, but as Harry reached Times Square, Goblin leaped onto the rooftop of the Daily Bugle.

"Great..." said Harry, running into an alley, and then launching up a wall, and landing on the brick roof.

Goblin laughed evilly as a major earthquake erupted, and Goblin holding Gwen, launched to the Brooklyn Bridge. Cops surrounded the bridge as Harry made his way there, and on the top of the bridge, was Gwen who was waking up, and suddenly was grabbed by Goblin, who was holding a line, and it was connected to a cable car with a bunch of children in it.

"Give it up Potter, I have you beat! Not even Spider-man can beat me!" said Goblin, and Harry's spider sense went off, and a 19 year old walked up beside him.

"Hey Potter, remember me?" asked the teen, and Harry realized.

"Tyler Parker, I remember you, you were my neighbor. Then you went missing, what happened?" asked Harry.

"I became what you are, the other Spidey." said Tyler, suddenly in the Noir suit.

"Then that means?" asked Harry.

"We're cousins actually, not dimensional counter parts." said Tyler. "So in a way, we're alike, who are you grabbing, the girl or the kids?"

"Just give me a couple minutes, then while I'm getting them, try to get Goblin away from me!" said Harry running towards the streets. Climbing up the wall, Harry webbed two air ducts, and then web catapulted himself towards the bridge top.

Landing Goblin laughed.

"So you're out in the open Potter, it's time the world knows who Spider-man really is!" said Goblin, and the citizens of New York City looked at Harry, who stood there.

Gwen shook her head at Harry.

"Harry, don't do it, your secret is more valuable than my life!" said Gwen.

"What's it going to be Potter, be the hero, or be what you're always going to be, a scared little boy?" asked Goblin, and Harry clenched his fist.

Smiling, Harry chuckled.

"You know, there's always more than one person who has a particular power." said Harry. "But unfortunately, that's not the situation."

"Come on Harry, do what you need to do..." said Tyler climbing up the satelite on the bridge, just over Goblin.

"Time's up!" yelled Goblin, and then dropped the line, and Gwen.

"NO!" yelled Harry, and then shot two webs at them.

"YES!" yelled Goblin, and suddenly turned into Mr. Weasley, and then nodded, and when the nod ended, Harry suddenly heard a click, and he gulped.

From a far, Kraven the Hunter holding a sniper, shot at Harry's head, and smiled.

Harry caught the line and Gwen, and the bullet headed straight at Harry.

Suddenly Hermione launched behind Harry, and the bullet hit her chest.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, and Tyler tackled Mr. Weasley who turned into Goblin and caught the two lines at the same time, and Harry dived at Hermione, who fell towards the water.

Harry caught Hermione, and the people cheered, and Harry shot a web to the car nearby, and then Harry landed holding Hermione, Kraven shot a car's gas tank, and the bridge top exploded, and people ran, and Harry and Hermione were covered in rubble.

Smoke filled the air around the bridge, and Harry only thought one thing, the vision he had on Jutenheim. Where Hermione had died...

This was that moment, she had saved Harry's life. Harry threw the rubble off of them, and all that remained on him was his red suit, and he lifted Hermione.

"Hermione... Why did you do that?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry, the city needs you, and plus you know why truly..." said Hermione, taking one last, deep breath, before touching Harry's face, and tears filled Harry's eyes.

"Hermione..." said Harry, and suddenly at that moment, he knew she was gone. "No..."

Harry fell to his knees, and still holding Hermione, helicopters surrounded the bridge, and Kraven had ran off.

Tyler holding Gwen walked over, and Gwen grabbed Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry..." said Gwen.

"I knew this was going to happen!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"I knew she was going to die Gwen! I didn't do anything about it!" said Harry.

"It's not your fault!" said Gwen.

"Yes it is! It's all because of that spider that turned me into Spider-man!" said Harry, and then police drove up. Reporters surrounded the area.

"People die because they try to protect my secret..." said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gwen.

"It's time the city knew..." said Harry, putting his mask on, and walking to the reporters.

"Spider-man, who was that person that the man caught?" asked a reporter.

"That person was Hermione Granger, she died as of two minutes ago, and that man..." said Harry, grabbing his mask, "was me... Harry Potter." He took his mask off.

People gasped, and Harry could see Goblin running towards the Construction building.

"Harry Potter? As in the photographer from the Daily Bugle who quit, and joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, and as of right now, the reason is, because of Hermione dying for me, and that was why I decided to reveal my secret. It's time if people want to hurt me, or kill me, they have they're chance right now." said Harry.

"What about the Green Goblin, he was the one who caused Granger to die." said the reporter.

"I'm going to take him down, and I'll do it no matter what, even if I die..." said Harry.

"Why?" asked the reporters.

"Because, he's the one who murdered my parents, and was part of the reason why I became Spider-man..." said Harry, running to the wall, and then launched onto a rooftop, and ran towards the Construction Building.

Tyler lifted Hermione's body, and walked to the reporters.

"Who are you?" asked the reporters.

"The Noir Spider-man, and Harry Potter's cousin, and this girl right here saved his life..." said Tyler looking at Hermione, and people covered Hermione's body up, and Tyler walked off, leaving Gwen at the spot where Harry left her.

Standing in the crowd was Ron, and he was looking at the spot where Goblin had stepped, it was burnt.

"Harry." said Ron, and then as a bus drove by, Ron disappeared...

* * *

_Please review and thanks._


	21. Return of James Potter

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty. Return of James Potter._**

* * *

**NEWSPAPER STAND, TIMES SQUARE. **

A man about 40 years old wearing round glasses stood and saw the tv station for the news broadcasting at the bridge.

It was live.

"Who was that person who the man caught?" asked a reporter, interviewing Spider-man.

"That person was Hermione Granger, who died two minutes ago." said Spider-man. "And that man," he grabbed his mask and pulled it off. "was me... Harry Potter."

"Harry..." said the man, and then ran into the alleyway.

**OSCORP. **

Ron stood in front of the New Goblin supplies, and got it on, and then the door for the room opened.

"Albert?" asked Ron, turning, and saw the man without a coat on.

"Hey Ron, you've got big." said the man.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on you two, and I see you've got yourself way down under with the trouble." said James.

"Who's that Green Goblin guy?" asked Ron.

"Your father Ron." said James.

"My dad died when Sue Hitler cut his head off." said Ron.

"Let me tell you." said James. "You see back when your father and I were working on the cure for cancer, we messed up on something, and it was a regeneration serum, he drank all of it, he turned into that when he was killed, or it seemed, but when his head reattached, he grew twisted, evil so to say. And he blames Harry for us making it."

"Then you have to stop him before Harry dies!" said Ron. James wiped his nose. "Are you saying my dad is immortal?"

"Yes, but if I can get close enough, I can take him out for good." said James.

"How?" asked Ron.

"You ever heard of something called a reptilian arachnid?" asked James.

"Spider-Lizard, but the only person who made that work was Harry, and his blood was the match... and you have the same." said Ron.

"It's for my son." said James, and then Ron flew out, and then moments later a giant lizard with six arms launched out of the window.

**CONSTRUCTION SITE **

The night was halfway through, and Harry landed on the building, and only heard noise. When he turned around, he heard Goblin laugh, and when he turned back, Goblin punched Harry in the face, knocking him to the edge.

Goblin stabbed Harry hard in the chest with a Wolverine claw, and Harry gasped.

"DAD LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Ron, and then launching at Goblin, Ron was suddenly stabbed.

"RON!" yelled Harry, and with most of the strength he had left, Harry lifted Goblin up by the legs, and tackled him over the ledge, into a gas tanker.

There was an explosion, and James had just arrived as Spider-Lizard, and saw Harry limp his way out of the explosion smoke. James got into his clothes and held Harry's head as he noticed it was bleeding, suddenly in the sky, most of the villains that Harry fought within two years, Vulture, Electro, Kraven, Sandman, and Beetle flew towards them.

Harry with very little spider sense left, he managed to roll into the doorway, and laid down as he lost the last amount of strength he had left, and passed out, as a dark figure shot a web onto the wound he had...

When Harry woke Gwen stood in front of him, holding her bags.

"Gwen? What's going, ah!" yelped Harry as the wound hurt.

"Shush, they're still patrolling the area, Harry, Ron's been taken to the hospital, they think he's going to die." said Gwen.

"Not Ron too... I told them I could do it myself..." said Harry.

"Everybody needs help sometimes Harry, even Spider-man."

"The only person who can help me is dead, because of me!" said Harry.

"Your dad is one, and he's the one who saved you from that bomb when Electro and Shocker kidnapped me." said Gwen.

"Dad... but he's dead..." said Harry.

"Not yet, but he's getting that way. Look." said Gwen, and Harry looked, and saw a weak James getting pounded by Sandman.

"It's going to kill me to do this, but help me to the top of the building." said Harry.

When they arrived, Harry grabbed a metal sheet, and made the spider man symbol, and put it to a spotlight, and shined it brightly in the sky. When the villains flew up to see, all that they saw was a weak Harry.

Harry had laid there, and stopped breathing.

"Time to truly finish him." said Mr. Weasley walking up there.

When Harry heard him, a web shot to Harry and he went soaring to the Empire State Building. The villains flew after Harry who was trying to climb up the Empire State Building.

"Come on Potter, you can do this!" said Harry, with blood dripping down his suit, and helicopters surrounded the area of the building, and cars came to a halt, as the villains attacked Harry.

Harry reached the top, and then with most of his strength, saw the Helicarrier just hundred feet above him, and he shot a web to it, and went soaring towards it, and when he reached the top, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded him, and then Harry realized.

"No, not S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Hydra..." said Harry, and then out of nowhere Steve grabbed Harry, and the two ran to the end of the helicarrier.

"Can you web swing?" asked Steve.

"No, too injured, I'm going to die if not treated within a couple minutes." said Harry.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but..." said Steve, and injected Harry with a healing serum, and Harry healed, and then lost his balance and the two went falling.

"What do we do?!" asked Harry, as he couldn't shoot a web.

"Wait til we're in the city range, then swing to the asylum!" said Steve.

"I have an idea, people know who I am, but I have another side, not the Lizard side, it'll take me a minute, but give me some time when we get to the streets. I need to get to my house!" said Harry, and then remembered his aunt and uncle.

"Uncle Vernon." said Harry.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Time I do what I need to do, if this night I die, so be it!" said Harry and with incredible strength, the two swung to the asylum, and Harry ran to Midtown.

"Hurry!" said Steve.

James landed near Harry, and hugged him.

"Harry my boy." said James.

"Dad I thought you were dead, now is not the time!" said Harry, running off to his house, and broke in through the window

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	22. Back to the Asylum

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-one. Back to the Asylum_**

* * *

**HARRY'S HOUSE. **

Harry landed near his closet, and put his clothes on, and threw his costume under, and threw all of his gloves away, and broke his wand, and then suddenly energy soared into him.

"Let's do this." said Harry, running through the wall, and then ran towards the asylum.

Running, Harry dodged the oncoming cars, and then launched onto a wall, and spotlights hit Harry, and he then launched onto a wall, and then on the street, forming was Sandman.

"I took your Uncle and mother out of this world, and I'll take you out too!" said Sandman.

"You..." said Harry, and then he backflipped off the wall onto the street.

Sandman slowly started walking towards Harry, and it turned into running, and Harry slammed Sandman into a hydrant.

_Flashback. _

_**It was shortly after the Lizard was defeated for the first time, and Harry was eating dinner with his aunt and uncle while his cousin was out of town for college, and Harry was talking to his uncle.**_

_**"So Harry, how's that job of yours?" asked Vernon Dursley.**_

_**"The Daily Bugle? It's alright, they keep making Spider-man sound like a menace." said Harry.**_

_**"Harry, have you talked to that Hermione?" asked Petunia Dursley.**_

_**"She headed to Maine, but anyway, there's this girl at my other work, Oscorp, her name is Gwen Stacy. We're dating right now." said Harry.**_

_**"That's good that you can get a girl Harry. I know Dudley can't get a girl for nothing." said Vernon.**_

_**"So not true Vernon!" said Petunia.**_

_**"Who killed my parents?" asked Harry.**_

_**They exchanged looks, and then Vernon looked at the paper, and Harry saw the face.**_

_**Flint Marko.**_

_**Harry and Vernon headed to a gas station to get some drinks, and while Harry was getting some milk and eggs, Vernon stood out at his car, and then Harry heard a loud bang, and people screamed.**_

_**"What?" asked Harry, and saw his Uncle laying down on the ground, bleeding. "Uncle Vernon!"**_

_**He ran out to his Uncle and grabbed his head, and Vernon was already gone.**_

_**"NO!" yelled Harry, and then looking towards an alley, Harry saw Flint Marko running holding a gun.**_

_**Harry ran at Marko, who ran towards the subway, and managed to escape.** _

Harry punched Sandman hard in the face, and when he hit him hard enough, the hydrant exploded, and Sandman was engulped, and then Harry turned Sandman to glass, and Sandman disappeared into dust.

Harry weak now, ran to the nearby wall of a building, and launched up to a rooftop, and ran towards the asylum.

People were screaming in terror as all the escaped villains from the Vault surrounded the place.

"God almighty, this is definitely war." said Harry, and suddenly Draco threw Harry off the roof before a bomb went off, and Harry fell into Steve.

"Let's get in there and get Remus!" said Steve.

"What? That's why we're here? Because of Lupin?!" asked Harry. "NO! I'm not doing this!"

"Harry do you want everyone you care about die?!" asked Steve.

"No but I can't do it!" said Harry. "HELP!"

Steve began dragging Harry into the asylum.

"Stranger danger!" yelled Harry, and then noticed something was off. "What was that noise?"

"We have a problem..." said Steve, and Harry looked, giant mutated monsters were launching to the ground, and they were like Bane from Gotham City.

"Hey Steve, I think we may have more than just S.H.I.E.L.D. super heroes here." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"That!" said Harry, seeing a Green Lantern.

"Finally, some back up!" said Steve, and Harry ran into the Asylum.

**NYC HOSPITAL MORGUE. **

Laying on a tray, Hermione's body laid, and suddenly the body took a breath, and she woke up, but was different.

"Harry..." said Hermione, and in a loud bang, she launched through the floor, and landed in the street.

**ASYLUM.**

Harry crashed along the huge hallways, and slid into Lupin's cell.

"Harry? I thought you were paralyzed." said Remus.

"Long story short, Spidey's back Doc, and it's time you get to come out, well it's sort of mayhem out there, so heh..." said Harry.

"Oh you have to be kidding me..." said Lupin, pointing his head down at the floor.

"Sorry..." said Harry, and Lupin ran out with Harry and suddenly Lupin turned into the Lizard form, and launched through the doors, and a lot of people were surrounding the area.

"You weren't kidding Harry." said Lupin.

"Do I ever kid?" asked Harry, and then summoning his energy, Harry shot stunning spells into the Bane like monsters, and they rammed into him. "AH!"

Harry crashed into a wall, and then blood dripped from his side, a bullet wound had appeared, and Harry looked up at the top of the Asylum.

Kraven the Hunter stood, but was more animal like.

He went to shoot again, but Hermione blocked the bullet suddenly with a shield.

"HERMIONE?!" asked Harry.

"Hey Harry..." said Hermione, and Harry smiled, and with a loud bang, Harry went crashing into the ground being pinned by Abomination.

Harry with the remainder of his strength and energy, Harry threw Abomination off of him, and fell to the ground.

"Harry!" said Hermione grabbing him.

"GO!" said Steve, and Hermione and Harry ran into an alley. Harry laid weak as Hermione took her wristband off.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I have an idea Harry, we all get our powers somehow right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Wh..." started Harry.

"Look, you have to imbrace your inner monsters!" said Hermione.

"But I could lose myself." said Harry.

"Do you want to lose me and everyone else?" asked Hermione.

"No. Not again..." said Harry, and thought hard, and then his eyes turned a bright red, and on his face, half was fire, half ice, body turned half Hulk and Lizard, one part Spider, one a SHIELD, and when Harry got up, he was looking like the ultimate being.

"Whoa..." said Hermione.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	23. The Final Web

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two. The Final Web._**

* * *

**STREETS OF NYC. **

When Harry's ultimate monster was unleashed, the villains stood in fear, and then from a far, Harry could see a cloaked figure standing with Green Goblin, and then in a blur, the two flew into the nearby Clock Tower.

"Harry, be careful, Voldemort and Green Goblin are teaming up, they'll be stronger as a team, you're on your own." said Hermione, and then Harry shrank to his regular self, and was in a brown jacket, blue shirt, and dirty jeans.

"Hermione, you gave your life for me on the bridge, why?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry, I told you when the Lizard rose, in my last letter, and I told you in person." said Hermione, and Harry not really thinking hugged Hermione hard.

"I told you Hermione, I love Gwen, and here's the thing, you're my first crush, and I want you to know you're not going to be there when I die for sure, and by the way it looks, I'm not going to make it til morning." said Harry.

Hermione just had tears, and then Harry noticed the New Goblin glider and weapons were in the alley.

"Hermione, I think I might just be able to win." said Harry, and then thinking really hard, the glider floated and went under Harry's feet. Suddenly a suit flew on Harry, and a lightning bolt symbol appeared on the chest.

"Be careful Harry." said Hermione, and Harry went flying into the air, and then Harry speeding through the air, slammed through the battles in the air, and dodged a laser from Beetle, and then Harry launched off the glider into the Clock Tower.

It was dead silence immediately, and Harry stood, thinking, and suddenly his spider sense went off, and Harry launched out of the way as Goblin came launching at him, and then it went off again, and Harry launched onto the steps as Voldemort shot a spell at him, and Harry pulled a pumpkin bomb out.

Running up the steps towards the ledge, Harry kept dodging fire and spells from the two, and then Harry put the bombs on explosion medium, and then threw it at Goblin, who fell out the wall, and Harry walked out to Voldemort.

"So it's finally down to you and me Tom. Why does it seem like our first meeting?" asked Harry, putting the weapons down.

"Foolish Potter, you never learn do you? _Avada Kedavara_!" said Voldemort, and the killing spell hit Harry so hard, that Harry went crashing out of the wall, and spotlights hit Harry, as the suit's mask went off, and Harry only saw blurs as he fell towards the street.

People only stared, and then people started screaming in terror as they realized it was Harry, and then as Harry hit the ground, a crater formed, and Goblin grabbed Harry's neck, who was not breathing.

"Don't act like your dead!" yelled Goblin punching Harry, and then realized there was no heartbeat. "You are, Spider-man is dead!"

People started to gasp in terror, and James stood in terror at the sentence, and Harry fell to the ground, and Voldemort looked at Harry, and growled.

"What?" asked Goblin, and suddenly Harry was standing, and was clenching his fists. "How? He was hit with a killing spell!"

"I don't die so easily." said Harry, and then shooting a spell into Voldemort, there was a huge flash of light, and all that remained of Voldemort was his wand.

Goblin started backing up, and Harry grabbed a metal pipe, and then swung it at Goblin, who was hit, and then went flying into a car, and Harry saw a semi.

People cheered, and then as Harry lifted the semi, people gasped, and Harry slammed it into Goblin, and people noticed blood dripping from Harry's chest, where the heart would be.

"No Harry." said Gwen and Hermione at the same time, and Harry fell to his knees, and Harry started to lose color in his face.

Gwen ran to Harry, and held his head lightly, and then Hermione hurried over to Harry, and realized he didn't have his lizard powers, and was forcing himself not to heal.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's my time..." said Harry, "I did it, all I had to do, was protect the people that had a life like me, and I did, I did it..."

Then at that moment they knew Harry was gone, and Harry's eyes closed, and James fell to his hands and knees and started crying.

Cops surrounded the area, and checked Harry for a heartbeat, none whatsoever, and pronounced him dead at the scene.

The ambulance drove to the hospital, and put Harry in a room, where they tried to bring him back, which was the room where Ron was.

"Harry?" asked Ron, and then noticed something in Harry's left hand, and he took it.

It was a letter listed to Ron.

_Dear Ron_,

_If anything happens to me say I die, it's probably because it was my time, but if I was murdered, then just let my aunt know that Uncle Vernon was not dead, he was in a coma, he just got out, please let her know, and Ron, please take care of Hermione, she needs help with her life. So Ron, I guess this is it, I mean this war is going to kill lots of people, and Voldemort will be finished by the morning._

_Your friend, Harry. _

Ron stared at the doctors, who had finished the job, and covered Harry's body, and Ron shook his head in denial.

"I'm sorry Harry." said Ron, and then the room turned dark.

* * *

_Please review and thanks, I know sad ending, but there's another chapter coming. Just read_


	24. Epilogue Savior

_Please review and t__hanks._

* * *

**_Epilogue. Savior_**

* * *

**HOSPITAL **

Ron woke up, and laid on the bed, and realized that Harry's bed was still full, and he looked slowly under, and noticed there was a breath from Harry.

"Harry!" said Ron getting up and got into his clothes, and Harry suddenly woke up yelling, and Ron hugged Harry so tightly.

"Whoa, it's like I was dead." said Harry smiling.

"You were man. Now you're back." said Ron.

"Ron think about it, the paper, coma, murder, dude I was talking about me!" said Harry.

"You smart little dog!" said Ron.

"Well Ron, let's go see if anyone else sees a ghost." said Harry, already in his clothes, and the two left, and Harry with the wound patched up, limped his way with Ron. People started staring, and Harry smiled, and suddenly they passed out.

"Them definitely." said Ron, and when Harry and Ron entered Harry's house, where Gwen and the rest of the heroes were sitting glumly.

"Ron, why are you so happy?" asked Hermione.

"Well take a look for yourself." said Ron, and walking in, was Harry, and Gwen launched into Harry's arm, and they fell backwards.

"Ow..." moaned Harry, and Gwen hugged Harry hard.

"You nearly had me at my breaking point Potter!" said Gwen.

"I know, was in a coma." said Harry.

"Seriously? You weren't kidding when you said you don't die easily." said Johnny.

"So, do you still have your powers?" asked Steve, and Harry tried shooting a web, and couldn't.

"That's a no, and I'm retiring for good this time, as long as no Spidey, no villains will bother us. Trust me when I say that. Well, anyone up for some pizza?" asked Harry.

"Yeah!" said Dean.

"Ron's paying!" said Harry running out of the house as Ron chased after them.

Running Harry yelped as he launched into his car, and then Ron smiled evilly, and Harry saw the driver.

"Oh no..." said Harry with fake tears.

"Pizza Hut?" asked Hermione in the seat.

"You bet, and floor it!" said Harry.

Hermione floored it, and Harry's face hit the window.

"Ow..." said Harry.

"Sorry, new at the driving thing!"

"HELP!" said Harry, and the car halted at the pizza place, and Harry sighed.

"Well hero, ready for a new life?" asked Hermione.

"You bet." said Harry, and he knew from that moment, he was going to have fun being normal for the rest of his life...

* * *

_That was the finale, so please review and thanks_


End file.
